spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zulu
It nje usuku evamile in Bikini Bottom. Wonke edolobheni uyajabula ngoba ngaso Krusty Krab bedla Krabby patties. Okungenani, bonke ngaphandle plankton. AT ibhakede Chum Plankton: It nje ukujabulisa !!! Krabs NJALO iwina mina NJALO Lose !!! UGabisile: Mhlawumbe uma ubungazama, ubungeke ube esiningi ukwehluleka. Ngokuvamile, uya Krusty Krab ezindizayo blind! Uma kwadingeka CCTV ngaphakathi kwesakhiwo, ungase wenze more of A-. Plankton: Silence, unkosikazi computer yami. I abe plan. Ngizohamba singene Krusty Krab, ufake CCTV, futhi ekugcineni bakwazi yilo inkosi yami plan! (Evil laugh) UGabisile: Futhi lokho kuyinto ...? Plankton: No isikhathi, unkosikazi computer yami. Ngimatasa. Hmmm. Ngidinga omuhle ngokwanele ukuba ahlale isikhathi eside ngokwanele ukuze abone ngokwanele kude ukuze uthole ulwazi ngokwanele ukuba ekugcineni bathole Umthetho ofingqiwe Krabby Patty Secret ikhamera !!! '(Evil laugh)' Manje, lapho ayengase oyedwa abe? Karen (glares at plankton): I usunawo umbono. It iqala K luphele ngaphandle Plankton: Karen! Yeka genius wena! Angikwazi ukusebenzisa wena mail ukuba Krusty Krab! UGabisile: Ngiyabonga, isithandwa. You ekugcineni wacabanga khona- Plankton (uyagijima esidlule Karen): Outta indlela yami, Karen! Ngiya for 2! Plankton ugijimela K.A.R.E.N. 2.0 sika okungenamsoco inqwaba. Plankton: All I okudingeka uyenze ukuchitha izinyanga 3 ekwakheni! Khona, singakwazi ukuntshontsha formula ndawonye! Futhi sasikwazi abuse umhlaba !!! (Evil laugh) Karen eshiya futhi iya Krusty Krab. AT THE KRUSTY KRAB UKaren ohamba futhi ubona Squidward at the yemali. UGabisile: Sawubona. Ngingathanda Krabby Patty kanye ibhokisi amakhamera. SQUIDWARD (wayesozela): Funda imenyu. Asinayo amakhamera. Ukube besazi, ngingathanda ukuthatha mug yami shot manje. Spongebob uyezwa lokhu futhi liqhumise out umnyango. Spongebob: Ingabe omunye oda Krabby Patty ?! UGabisile: Kwaba kimi, Spongebob. Ngiphinde ungathanda ibhokisi amakhamera. Spongebob: Angazi unazo lezo, kodwa uMnu Krabs egcina omunye ngaphansi kwedeski kwakhe. KUDALA AT THE ibhakede Chum ... Isitatimende Spongebob livela nge isiqophi esibukweni elikhulu e lab plankton sika. Karen pops up esibukweni. UGabisile: Bheka honey? Konke kwakufanele ukuba wenze kwaba ukubuza. I abe esimnandi Krabby Patty ngawe. Okufanele ukwenze nje ukweba ikhamera Eugene kanye buya izithombe umhlabeleli phakade. Plankton: Hmmm .... Steal ngekhamera, ngesankahlu ezinye isibhamu, uthole Patty, ukweba iresiphi, bayobusa izwe. Umsindo lula ngokwanele. Kulungile, Karen. Uphi ikhamera? MR NGAPHAKATHI. IHHOVISI KRAB'S Plankton: Karen, Angiqiniseki ngalokhu. Karen (emsakazweni): Kungani, Sheldon? Ingabe ngesaba? Ingabe ... ha ha ha ha ha Sheldon! HA HA HA HA HA HA ... ukuthi never uthola ubudala! Plankton kuphosa radio phesheya ekamelweni, ukushaya inkinobho secret, openning umnyango Isicupho ngaphansi kwakhe, wamthuma ukuba ikamelo ejulile ngezansi the Krusty Krab. Plankton: Iyini le ndawo? (Ubona ikhamera) Woah! Lokhu big! Kungazelelwe A slide show livela, okubonisa Mr. Krabs lapho ayisukumele okubi kakhulu yakhe. Plankton ithatha izithombe yilowo nalowo kubo. Kamuva ibhakede Chum Plankton: Honey! Ngisekhaya! Futhi Ngine izithombe! Ingabe ngithola umvuzo wami? Karen uthatha ikhamera, odlulela inkinobho, bese ithumela izithombe phezu kwesikrini big ... kodwa esikhundleni izithombe ... MR. KRABS (ekwisikrini): Sawubona, plankton. Ngibona wena ezebiwe ikhamera yami, kanye ukuthatha izithombe fake! Kulungile! Ngathi inkohliso !!! Lokho slide show owazibona ... kwaba yonke umqondo noKaren! HA HA! Kubukeka sengathi ngeke uthole Krabby Patty emva yonke! Bese ulahlekelwa !!! ... FUTHI !!!!! Hahaha haha !!! Screen amvalele off. Plankton (ememeza): Ingabe mina namanje uthole Krabby Patty? UGabisile: Cha. Ngadla kudala. Plankton wokuklabalasa NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Shorts Category:2015